


empty gold

by tuckers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckers/pseuds/tuckers
Summary: what we want isn't always what we need.





	empty gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennymcwhoremick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennymcwhoremick/gifts).



I should be happy.

This is all I’ve wanted ever since I met her. 

From the moment I caught her in my arms, I made it my goal to be her one and only. I vowed to be the person she would depend on when she needed someone. I wanted her to love me as much as I loved her.

I tried for so long to get her to notice how much effort I put into making sure she was safe and out of harms way. Even in times when I could do nothing, I made sure someone was there to help her and protect her. I wanted her to know how much I truly cared for her.

We were stuck in space together for so long I thought it would never end. I thought I had been wasting my breath this entire time chasing after something that I could never catch. But the time came, and I built up what courage I had left. I asked her out.

She said yes.

She said yes to a question I had been wanting to ask since the very beginning. My mind should be spinning. My heart should be racing. I should’ve been on top of the world at that very moment. 

But I wasn’t.

It’s like I had been presented everything I had ever wanted, and once I got it, I realized it wasn’t what I had hoped.

Allura didn’t seem any happier. She seemed just as she was before. It really made me think about every thing that had been leading up to this.

The longer I sit and think about this, the heavier is weighs on my heart. I love Allura, I really do. But I know she doesn’t love me the same way I love her. And that’s okay.

Sometimes things go the way you want, and it turns out it’s not what you wanted at all.

I had chased after this girl for years, only to catch her and realize she wasn’t the one I had been waiting for. 

As I write this now, it has been several years since we came back to Earth. Allura has long passed and every one has settled nicely back into the comforts of our own planet. 

Things are okay. I’m finally happy.

My love for Allura will always be in the back of my mind- but the love I found for our very own Red Paladin will always be front and center in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot primarily because I was really unhappy with the way season 8 played out. I know a lot of people liked it and I fully respect their opinion, but this is for those few who didn't get what their heart desired.


End file.
